Fire and Alcohol
by beautifullight17
Summary: Haymitch and Katniss get together. Smut! Lemon! R and R!


Katniss watched as Haymitch took another sip of his wine. Usually, he preferred vodka or other harsh alcohol, and seeing him sip Merlot made Katniss' whole being tremble. She started when Haymitch asked her suddenly, "Are you still a virgin?"

She stared at him in shock. A few months ago she had lost her sister, her mother, her best friend. She had just adjusted to 12 and this is what he asked her? Katniss even surprised herself when she said, "Yes."

Haymitch nodded, musing over the information she had given him. Feeling like he was offering her a challenge, Katniss said boldly, "Well? No one's home. Do you want to have sex or not?"

Haymitch stood up from the table and wrapped her in his arms. Gently, he pressed against her thigh. "Peeta will not be happy with your behavior. I'll have to tell him." He ran a hand down her side. "Unless you can convince me otherwise?"; background-color: transparent;" Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am very good at persuasion."

He kissed her neck and her knees buckled. "Show me," he whispered. /span/p

Haymitch picked her up by the elbows and kissed her forehead. Lifting her up on his arms, he carried her upstairs. When they reached his bedroom, he set her down on the bed without shutting the door.

Haymitch laid beside Katniss soundlessly and took her hardened nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her shirt. Slowly, he slid her shirt off, taking in the sight of her in her bra. He murmured, "Let's make history." font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Haymitch tugged off her pants and groaned at the sight of Katniss in her thong. He lifted her up slowly so that her back carefully left the mattress. "I am so ready," he growled. "To fuck you. "

Katniss let herself go slightly slack and ran her fingers through Haymitch's hair. They were both breathing hard and fast, and Katniss whispered, "No going back..."

Haymitch cried out and laid her down, fiddling with her bra straps. He sat on her stomach and Katniss laughed. "Look at us. Getting ready to fuck and we haven't even kissed."

"A funny thing indeed," Haymitch purred, releasing her breasts. He smiled at her and said in a husky voice, "Give me a kiss, my sexy little pixie."

He moved his lips to her and then paused. "Wait." His fingers slid her thong down, and he tossed it aside. He gasped out loud and groaned, "Oh, baby!"

Katniss smiled and messed up his hair. "What was that you asked me?" She asked.

Haymitch growled, and said, "Give me a kiss, my sexy little pixie!" He grabbed her hair and yanked Katniss to him. His lips smothered her as he pulled her in by the waist. Katniss angled her head to the side and Haymitch kissed her deeper. She moaned quietly and twined her hands in his hair.

Haymitch slammed her down and put his full weight on her, pressing lightly. Katniss writhed with pleasure beneath him as Haymitch kissed her ear. "Your body is so tempting," he said." Haymitch sat up and slowly slid out of her clothing, studying her intently. When he was naked, bronze skin glowing, he turned to shut the light off, leaving the door open." When he came back to the bed, Katniss murmured, "I'm ready. Please. I've masturbated before. My wall is broken, I know it. Just take me."

Haymitch eased himself on top of her, gently spreading her legs so he could fit. Then with a moan, he pushed into her, using much pressure, and began to pound. Katniss began to thrash around, making the bed creak. "Oh my God. Haymitch!" She cried.

Haymitch dropped his mouth to her boobs. Katniss kissed his forehead as he pounded and shoved into her. "So...tight..." Haymitch grunted, smashing his hips into hers. "Spread wider, Katniss! I can't. ..fuck..." He shook her and yelled. "Damn! God! Fucking Christ!" Katniss gasped as something hit her like a wave. Her eyes rolled back and she gave loud cries as her orgasm rolled over her.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh!"

Haymitch bellowed and spilled his seed into her tight chamber. His cum spilled onto the blankets and ran down Katniss' legs as she continued to shake on rapture." Haymitch clung to her and kissed her while she came down from her orgasm. They lay quietly afterwards, and Haymitch gasped, "You certainly are on fire."


End file.
